You Cant Go Home, You Cant Stay Here
by Lily Dreamer
Summary: MEGAS story. Probably overrated but oh well. Its a JamieKiva one to. Anyway when Kiva gets the chance to go back home she'll wonder if she made the right choice and....well read it. Please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR but I am a chick and I do dig me some giant robots. ;)

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Fog Ninja

Kiva didn't like fog. There was nothing like it in her time, except maybe smoke from destroyed enemy mechas, but that cleared fast enough for you to see where to aim next. Fog did not clear so easily. But Coop and Jamie had instated on taking her up to some cliff in this horrid fog and she had gotten lost.

"I am a trained solider, one of the best of the best and I am LOST!" Kiva angrily mumbled to herself, feeling quite foolish for being lost but more so for being afraid.

All the years of training had never prepared her for anything like this. But she did since that something was coming up behind her. She played as though she didn't know and when the creature was close enough she quickly turned and dropped into a low kick, knocking what ever had been behind her off its feet.

"_Kivaaaaaaaaaaa_!" The fallen thing screamed.

Kiva's eyes widened, that sounded like Jamie! She dropped to the ground, surprised that the fog was not so bad there and crawled to him.

"Jamie!" She screamed to the direction in which he fell as she crawled, only to come upon a pair of dirty and worn black leather boots.

Jamie had already stood up and was dusting himself off when he saw Kiva's form on all fours at his feet. A wicked smile crept upon his lips as he crouched down to face her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jamie said sweetly.

Kiva growled and allowed Jamie to take her hand and help her rise. Jamie was quite surprised that when they were both standing again she did not release his hand. Jamie relaxed his hand some to find that Kiva only tightened her grip. Then he realized that she was scared.

Rather than be mean about it Jamie smiled softly and said, "Its that white jump suit that you have on that took up so long to find you, if it hadn't been for that pretty hair of yours I would have never even seen you. That and the fact that you knocked me on my back."

Kiva slightly thrown by Jamie's kind tone and remark about her hair realized two things: In the fog her white jump suit blended in like perfect camo, and the sound she took to be the wind was Coop's voice calling for both Kiva and Jamie. She shook, despite herself with fear and a feeling of helpless ness.

Jamie took her shake to be a sight of cold and tried to free his hand. "Hey if you let go I'll let you wear my jacket," Jamie said play fully as he tried to pry his hand loose.

Kiva realized her death grip and blushed slightly. She had not realized that she had still been holding his hand. But true to his word Jamie slipped off his jacket and placed in around her shoulders. Kiva slipped her arms into and and found the jacket nice and warm, though a bit big on her. She pulled one hand out of the sleeve and grasped Jamie's hand.

"Ok," she said looking forward into the fog. "Lets go find Coop."

Jamie smiled. "That will be easy, I know where he is." And they started off.

They walked through the fog filled field at some points the fog was lighter and it was easy to see where they were going but mostly the fog was thick and Kiva began to lean in closer to Jamie, taking his arm in one hand and holding tightly on to his hand with the other. There were thousands of move Jamie could have made on her, zillions of pickup line he could of used, but he didn't. Instead he walked silently, leading them to the cliff side.

"Ok, here's the hard part." Jamie said as they faced a stone wall.

Jamie turned to face Kiva only to discover her eyes were closed. She had, had them closed the whole time. "Man she must really be afraid, and I didn't even know that Kiva knew what fear was." Jamie thought to himself.

"Kiva," Jamie said softly, "I need your help with this."

On that Kiva's eyes opened. Jamie's face was very close to hers and she held his hand in a death grip. She quickly released his hand and stepped back. "Yes, Jamie, what is it that you, once again, cannot do." Kiva said as toughly as any one scared and shocked can say.

Jamie liked that much better, for a moment there he thought he was going to kiss Kiva. He quickly explained that he needed to lift her up onto a ledge and have her throw down a rope for him to climb up on. She agreed and Jamie held her by the waist and lifted her. She firmly grabbed the ledge and climbed up before she realized that the fog was horrible here and she couldn't see.

"Kiva," Jamie called from below sensing her fear. "Just get on all fours and crawl forward."

Kiva stood still then Jamie repeated himself slower this time. Kiva did as she was told and began to crawl. She could see the rope because the fog wasn't so bad on the ground and was able to crawl back and lower the rope for Jamie. She scooted back and waited.

"Ok," Jamie said after reaching the ledge and throwing the rope back to where Kiva had found it. "Now lets go see Coop."

Kiva realized that she no longer heard Coop calling them, but she took Jamie's hand and followed him up a twisted path to the top of the cliff.

Coop had been staring at the picnic basket for quite some time. He was just about ready to give up on Jamie and Kiva and eat when he heard them walk up. Coop turned to them "It's about time you too showed up, I nearly starved..."

Jamie and Kiva, still holding hands stared at Coop. He had frozen, not only in mid sentence but also in a strange pose. He had one hand at his side while the other was lifted out and he was pointing at them.

"Jamie...Kiva...jacket...hands...together!" Coop attempted to say in between laughter as he became animated once more. He laughed so hard he began to cry, then he fell over, then he began to roll around on the ground.

Kiva pulled her hand away from Jamie's and glared at Coop. If looks could kill, Coop would have gone up like a Pop billboard. Jamie however walked over to the picnic basket and pulled out a bag of chips. This got Coop's attention and he began to ease up on the laughed.

"Hey, what are you doing with my chips?" Coop managed to get out, still laughing some.

"I just wanted to get your attention. Now as for the holding hands thing, I kept tripping and Kiva got sick of helping me up," Jamie told Coop with a straight face. Coop nodded believing that yes his friend was clumsy.

"And the whole jacket thing, I guess you didn't notice but Kiva's white jump suit blends in a bit too well with this fog and turns her into a fog ninja." Jamie said quickly trying to think of something.

Kiva stared at Jamie in shock. She knew that he knew that she had been afraid, but why hadn't he simply said so. The truth sounded a lot better that fog ninja. But Coop believed it and stood up.

"Anyway," Jamie said tossing his friend his chips, "aren't we forgetting something?"

Coop smiled and pulled something out of his back pocket he walked over to Kiva and she saw it was a rag he had in his hand. He walked behind her and placed the rag over her eyes and tied it behind her head. Coop placed his hands on Kiva's shoulders and began to directed her. Secretly she wished it was Jamie whispering in her ear and she then mentally kick herself for that. Coop had lead her up some path and finally stopped. Kiva could feel warmth from a fire and there was a strange smell of burning wax.

"Happy birthday!" Coop and Jamie screamed as Coop removed her blind fold.

Kiva looked around in surprise. They were on the cliff top on a large and open ledge and fog surround them, but the fire in in center of the ledge kept the fog at bay making it possible for her to see. Megas was there and a big blanket where Jamie was setting the picnic basket. There was also a cake. Kiva walked closer to the cake and saw in icing someone had written "Happy Birthday Kiva." and there was a little number one candle in the middle.

"See its been a year since you've been with us and since you told us that you don't have birthdays in the future we though we'd throw you a party." Coop said looking lovingly at the cake.

"We have birthday's we just do not celebrate them." Kiva corrected him, still in shock at her surroundings. "You did all of this for me?" She asked them both.

They both agreed and lead her over to the cake. "Now," Jamie began as they all kneeled around the cake. "blow out the candle and make a wish."

"But you cant tell us what it is or it wont come true." Coop added.

Kiva looked at the candle. Making a wish on a candle did not ever help anyone or ever come true, but she decided to do it anyway. So she closed her eyes and wished...

Hey! Did you like my story? I think it kinda sucks some but I'm also sick today so everything kinda sucks some. I know Jamie is a bit OOC but since I'm not a writer for the show of course he is. Anyway as for Kiva's wish...well you wont find out was that is until way later in the story.


	2. Goodnight Moon

Disclaimer: Yea still don't own Megas, but I still dig giant robots.

Forgive me for the longwait but I have been having MEGA giggle giggle computer problems.

Chapter Two: Goodnight Moon

Kiva smiled. The whole birthday thing had been fun. She had liked the cake and had even gotten presents. A book called The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy from Coop and a framed photo of Jamie, Coop and herself sitting inside Megas from Jamie. Jamie had told her that Goat had taken it shortly after she had arrived. Kiva laid back on the blanket and stared up at the night sky. The fog had finally cleared and the moon was big and full.

"For someone who spends half the day in space fighting aliens you sure stare at the sky a lot." Jamie said as he plopped down next to her.

Kiva said nothing but she did sit up. "Aren't there stars in the future?" Jamie asked.

Kiva finally took her eyes off the sky and looked at him. "Yes, but so many of the stars are dead or gone that..." But she couldn't finish. She didn't know how to make him understand without sounding like some lame teen movie.

Jamie looked at Kiva for a long time before he spoke up again. "Hey I almost forgot, I got you something else." He said with a smile.

Kiva looked down at the book and photo, secretly still thinking that the book from Coop would be more helpful, she still liked the photo. "Isn't this enough?" She asked still looking down.

Jamie patted his sides for a moment before he realized that Kiva was still wearing his jacket. He leaned in close to her, so close that Kiva thought he was going to kiss her. Panic and anticipation ran though her, it wasn't like she had never been kissed before, she just wasn't expecting it from Jamie. But he didn't kiss her. He just leaned in and slipped one hand into an inside pocket of his jacket. Kiva felt his finger brush up against her side and blushed slightly. His hand was slower to come out of the pocket that it was to come one and Kiva was starting to think that he was purposely running his fingers up her side when he finally pulled out what ever it was he had gone after.

"Here," Jamie said as he pressed something hard and cold into her hand, "this is your real gift from me."

Kiva opened her hand to see a tear shaped crystal with a metal chain. She knew what a necklace was, she just wasn't use to seeing them up close yet. She lifted the necklace up in one hand holding it by the chain. It caught the light from the dying fire and sent dozens of rainbow light burst over the ledge. Kiva's eyes grew wide.

"Its like, stars." She said softly. She turned to Jamie and thanked him.

"Let me help you put it on." He said as he moved behind her. She reluctantly handed over the necklace and he carefully draped it around her neck. Once the clasp was secure he lean forward and whispered into her ear. "All done."

She turned around quickly, surprising them both at how close they were. Kiva began to thank him once more but he placed one finger over her lips to silence her. They leaned into each other, eyes slowly closing and head turning to opposite sides and then just as Kiva began to feel the pressure of Jamie's lips against her own Coop ruined the whole moment by turning Megas brights on.

"Hey!" Coop shouted over the loud speaker. "What's going on."

Jamie and Kiva both rose and looked towards Megas, Jamie with a look of anger and Kiva with one of confusion. "Was I really about to kiss JAMIE?" she thought.

Jamie snatched the blanket off the ground and put out the dying fire before climbing abode Megas. Kiva was already in the back seat and as much as Jamie would have liked to have joined her back there he sat up front instead. It didn't take very long to get to Jamie's in Megas and he mumbled a good bye as he got out and walked in to his home. Kiva claimed his seat and watched out the window as Jamie's house diapered from view. She was so lost in her own mind she never heard Coop talking to her.

"KEY-VAH!" Coop screamed. "You've been sitting in Megas for half an hour."

"So, doesn't it take half an hour for us to get from the cliff to Jamie's and then to here?" Kiva asked as she climbed out.

"Yea, and you've been sitting here for half and hour since we got here." Coop stated. "Hey!" he added as Kiva was beginning to climb the stairs to the upstairs garage apartment she stayed in. "Are you still wearing Jamie's jacket."

Kiva looked down and sure enough she had forgotten to give the jacket back. She shrugged. "He can get it back tomorrow." She said and proceeded to go upstairs to sleep.

Coop shook his head. Tomorrow he and Jamie were going to have to have a nice long talk.

Hey did you like it? Then review and say so. As for the Hitchhiker thing, I thought it would be cute if in a movie someone gave that to an alien and they did not know it was just a book. (Not like it is JUST a book or anything.) I hope you know what I mean. And no this is not going to be one of those stories where two guys like the same girl this is a Kiva and Jamie love story, even though I really don't like love stories.


End file.
